twilightSotNIF battles
by Wakah-Chan
Summary: hypothetical one on one battles between the characters of twilight and SotNIF. complete with stats of the characters written so that you get a basic idea of what to expect and a paragraph narrating the battle.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Today I had a brilliant idea: stage a hypothetical fight between the characters of twilight home of twitards and secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel. _

**Chapter 1 **

**Characters: Edward vs. Scathach.**

**Edwards's stats**:

Powers: great strength, immortality, healing powers.

Skills: looking good, flying of to exotic locations, foreign languages and culture, the ability to perform surgeries with his teeth.

**Weaknesses**: none mentioned.

**Scatty's stats**: powers: great strength, immortality, healing herself, all known martial arts and fighting styles, familiarity with all known weapons, being able to take out an entire army on her own.

**Skills**: surfing, riding all types of creature, gliding.

**Weaknesses**: none mentioned.

**Upper hand: Scatty.**

**Battle:**

Edward feebly lunges at Scatty, trying to knock her of balance. She easily blocks him and, pulling a pair of nunchucks and whacks him on the head, nearly knocking him unconscious. He recovers and tries to hit her but is kicked in the face with a kung-fu kick.

She the proceeds to beat him black and blue

**Winner: Scatty (of course).**

_So, did you like that? Of course twilight lost to SotINF, to my everlasting pleasure._

_Next round is Machiavelli vs. Jacob._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, was my last round good? Oh, and IOU1882, I will do Joan versus Bella next, so don't worry._

_Round 2._

**_Machiavelli versus Jacob._**

**_Machiavelli's stats: _**

**Powers: **can heal others, summon golems, homunculi and other creatures, create a fog, and shoot energy using his aura.

**Skills:** knows a lot of languages and is a master of strategy, is the head of the French secret service.

**Jacobs's stats:**

**Powers: **can turn into a wolf.

**Skills:** strength.

**Upper hand: **Machiavelli.

**The battle:** Jacob turns himself into a wolf and attacks Machiavelli, tearing his cloak and wounding him in the arm. Machiavelli heals himself and hits Jacob with a plume of auric energy, stunning him. Jacob, however, shakes of the blow easily and gets ready to attack again. Machiavelli, sensing that he is in danger, summons a fog and starts to make a tulpa. He is now playing for time, trying to distract Jacob long enough to finish making the tulpa. Jacob, disoriented, lunges at the spot Machiavelli used to be at, however he has moved away. He finishes making the tulpa and it knocks Jacob out.

_Is this good? Next is Joan vs. Bella._


	3. Chapter 3

_Is this good? Only constructive comments, please. Spoiler: this series will end with a battle between all of the twilight cast members and SotINF characters in this series. But do not worry; there are still a lot off chapters left before that. Oh, and please tell me what characters you want in the next chapter. _

_Round 3_

**_Bella versus Joan._**

**_Joan's stats: _**

**Powers: **can heal others, use her enhanced auric senses.

**Skills:** is an accomplished fighter.

**Bella's stats:**

**Powers: **vampire strength, speed.

**Skills:** is a good cook.

**Upper hand: neither.**

**The battle:** Joan tries to hit Bella with her sword, but Bella continuously dodges her using her vampire speed. This continues for several hours until Joan gives up on hitting her with a sword and decides to use a bow. Bella, seeing that she can no longer dodge her, attacks her head on. However, Joan manages to shoot an arrow before Bella reaches her. The arrow hits Bella, knocking her out cold, but not killing her because she is an immortal vampire. Joan then passes out due to exhaustion due to chasing Bella around for several hours.

**It's a draw!**

_Is this good? Next is vs. the werewolf pack._


	4. Chapter 4

_Is this good? Only constructive comments, please. Oh, and please tell me what characters you want in the next chapter. _

**_ versus the werewolf pack._**

**_ stats: _**

**Powers: **can heal others, use his enhanced auric senses and rain fireballs from the sky.

**Skills:** is a master of fire.

**Werewolf's stats:**

**Powers: **werewolf strength, speed.

**Skills:** immunity to vampire venom.

**Upper hand: neither (there is strength in numbers).**

**The battle:** the werewolves lurk in the shadows of the moonlight trees, waiting for to appear. There are perhaps ten of them, all in wolf form, slavering and brutal monsters. is pacing near a grassy hill, waiting for the wolves to arrive. He does not know that they are right behind him. Suddenly he senses movement in the corner of his eye, and turns around, taking a hard look at the forest, and detects several werewolves hiding behind the trees in ambush formation. He knows that one will probably attack him and chase him towards were the others are hiding. The key is to attack them first. He allows a few butterflies to float from his trigger tattoo on his arm and settle near the wolves.

The lead werewolf sees a few of the insects flying around, but takes no notices of it, knowing that butterflies are common in the forest and that for the ambush to work he must stay concentrated. By now there are a lot of insects settling on the bushes, and the werewolf pack is taken completely by surprise when utters the word ''ignis'' and the butterflies explode in a shower of sparks, raining fireballs on the ground, which promptly catches fire. The werewolves are badly singed and run away yelping, heads bowed in defeat.

** won!**

_Is this good? No flames, please._


	5. Chapter 5

_Is this good? Only constructive comments, please. Oh, and please tell me what characters you want in the next chapter. _

**_The witch of Endor (Zephaniah) versus the vampire coven._**

**_Witches' stats_**

**Powers: **can heal others, use her enhanced auric senses, control the weather, see using mirrors, see the strands of time, and use a deadly variety of spells.

**Skills:** is a master of air, knows how to use an assortment of spells, has a great store of incredible knowledge and works in an antiques store.

**Vampire's stats:**

**Powers:** vampire strength, speed, Vampire venom.

**Skills:** know various world languages, cultures, etc.

**Upper hand: neither (there is strength in numbers).**

**The battle:**

The vampires think that it will be an easy fight. Their target appears to be a weak old woman, unsuspectingly ambling down to her antiques store. Only one thing about her appears to be strange and unnatural: the intricately carved but tiny statues of people gaping in shock, almost as if they were once people who were turned to stone and then shrunk. She appears to be wearing on her necklace. Perhaps they will be able to catch her before her nieces, 17 year old sisters, notice that she is missing. Of course, they can easily fight them if they notice anyway, one of them thinks.

Zephaniah is calmly strolling along the path. Fools, she thinks, noticing the vampires peeking at her easily, even though she is blind. They look at me, and see a weak old woman. Ah well, she thinks, they are in for a surprise. The sky suddenly clouds over, even though it was a sunny they. Rain begins to fall quietly, and the smell of burnt leaves drifts through the air. The wind quickens, sending objects hurling through the air like dust. The wind begins to move in a vaguely circular pattern, quickly strengthening. Soon it is powerful enough to tug people towards it. By know the vampires are worried. This feeling intensifies when they are sent hurling through the air, leaving the old women calmly strolling down the path.

**The witch of Endor won!**

_Is this good? No flames, please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Is this good? Only constructive comments, please. Oh, and please tell me what characters you want in the next chapter. I am not including skills like telepathy, ext, for the Volturi guard because that is not commonplace. _

_**Niten versus a Volturi guard.**_

**Niten's stats**

**Powers: **can use his enhanced auric senses.

**Skills:** is an expert swordsman and warrior, knows martial arts.

**Volturi guard's stats:**

**Powers:** vampire strength, speed, Vampire venom.

**Skills:** is an expert warrior.

**Upper hand: neither.**

**The battle:**

It is raining heavily, and the sky is covered by grey cumulonimbus clouds. It is a cold and miserable day, and Niten is chiding himself for going outside to collect his copy of _origami weekly._ However he stops walking abruptly. Something is not right. Something, or rather someone, is following him. He turns around, to find himself staring directly in the face of the Volturi guard.

Quick as a flash, the guard draws his sword and tries to stab Niten. It was only his lightning fast reflexes that saved him, causing him to draw his sword and parry the blow, the metal sending sparks flying. He turns around, forcing the guard to adopt a defensive posture. The guard catches the next of Niten's blows, sending his sword flying. This gives him time to run to a nearby hill and fire an arrow, straight at Niten's head. Niten deflects the arrow, sending it flying towards a dead branch above the guards head. The branch, already weakened by the weather, snaps and falls on the guard's head, knocking him out

**Niten won!**

_Is this good? No flames, please._


End file.
